Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing image of a scene. Some of these devices also feature a focused plenoptic camera that includes a micro-lens array in addition to a main lens to capture four-dimensional (4D) plenoptic information (termed as plenoptic images) about the scene. Reconstruction of a plenoptic image that is captured by a plenoptic camera (plenoptic camera 1.0) is performed to estimate depth of a region in the plenoptic image. Depth estimation is useful in post-processing techniques such as refocusing. However, for the focused plenoptic camera (plenoptic camera 2.0) the reconstruction of the plenoptic image has to be done post the depth estimation (or disparity map estimation). Hence for the focused plenoptic camera the depth estimation is of higher importance as compared to the plenoptic camera (the plenoptic camera 1.0).